Thirty-Six
Thirty-Six was a Drifter from the time he was born up to the age of ten — alongside his younger twin sister — to which he had run away from his home — leaving her there. He had been excited about travelling; however, the circumstances were not the best with his parents abusing him and his sister — both physically and mentally — from a very young age. While he tried convincing his sister to come with him, she was too scared to leave — so he left her. However, years later, he regretted this decision — due to the fact that he had joined KAIROS and no longer knew of her whereabouts. In fact, he suffers from a case of short-term amnesia — in which he does not remember the events that took place within a full year of his list. Regardless, he was finally reunited with his sister when he left KAIROS and joined PHASe instead — to which he was assigned to the Psion class and began his training. As time passed, he rose through to ranks to where he currently is today — the Sub-Leader for the Phantom Delta team. 'Appearance' Thirty-Six has short black hair — which he let grow out a little — dark brown eyes and pale skin. He also has three piercings in his left ear and has one spider bite piercing on the right side of his lip. His Casual attire typically consists of a black hoodie with an oversized white t-shirt under it, dark blue jeans, and black timberlands. While on a mission, he usually wears a dark indigo shirt, a denim short-sleeved jacket, black fingerless tactical gloves that go to his elbows, black cargo pants, and light brown timberlands. From time to time he will wear simple bluish-indigo ARO glasses. In Night Form, his augmentations mostly form a couple of bluish-indigo swirls across his cheeks — with some designed as if they were connected to his eyes — while his eyes are the same colour. 'Personality' Typically — during a normal day — Thirty-Six relatively tries to be calm, relaxed, and polite — especially when with others. He tries to appear unbothered by things, although sometimes things get to him, regardless, he tries to stay calm about it. While he may not show it, he is what one would call a “worrier” — seeing as he worries a lot about others and very easily. He tries to hide most of his feelings, so he appears “calm” even if he is not in reality, so even if he wanted to cry or just felt simply sad, he just keeps a straight face while letting his thoughts wander. As such, he prefers to push a lot of his emotions down so no one will care, worry, or notice the changes in his appearance or attitude — this is mostly when he has his small mood drops to the point where he just wants to be left alone. In regards to his mood drops, they will be either be expected for him or at random times to the point where he will just zone out — his thoughts wandering aimlessly until he manages to push them aside and get back to whatever he was doing beforehand. 'Backstory' Starting at a young age, Thirty-Six knew the hardships of life. Ever since he was born — it was as if he already knew the difficulties that life held for him. But what made him know that? What made him just know that the reality of life was complete and utter bull? That reason was his parents. His parents had always abused him — and his younger twin sister — for as long as he could remember. He could not do anything about it, they were not allowed to — which upset him. If he fought back — or even tried to — he would get hit even more. If they spoke or yelled for help, they would get punched more. So much so that if they even begged for the abuse to stop, they were merely given more of it all. Indeed, he could not do a thing. He could not protect himself — much less his sister. He felt worthless — as if the world, his world, was coming to an end. Every night, he would be deafened by the screams of his sister — or his own. And yet, no one cared about either. In fact, the abuse would only stop if they stop screaming — which was difficult to do. Not a single day passed in which this did not occur — and it got to the point where the siblings legitimately believed that they would die, or at least that is what Thirty-Six thought. And finally, one day, he had had enough. He wanted to leave that hell, and he was determined that he would. And even though he had tried convincing his younger twin — Eunmi — to go with him, she was too hesitant and decided against it. She had been living fear for so long, that that was all she had known. So much so that she was not sure if their parents would find them somehow if they did leave. And so, while Thirty-Six left, she stayed — even though he hated the thought of leaving her there in that hell-house. However, he would try to go back and find her — if he could. He could not let his little sister be killed by those monsters — he would not. Frowning, he left their “home” behind as he turned his back and walked towards the city — mumbling a “goodbye” that was to be lost in the wind. Once he was safe within the city walls, he tried staying in the shadows as much as he could — not wanting to run into those who hated Drifters. However, he did. following is an excerpt from Operative Thirty-Six’s memories that PHASe has recorded for their records. It was night, and Thirty-Six was still wandering around — looking for a place to sleep that night. As he headed down an alleyway, he spotted three older men — standing there, over a body that was curled up, pressed against the wall, and slightly shaking with fear. Because it was difficult to see, Thirty-Six became curious and got closer to get a better look — standing at the corner of the alley where he was able to watch from a safe distance away. “If you don’t have what we asked for, then you’ll get what’s coming to you,” he had heard one of the men say — the other two merely standing there beside him. The man who was against the wall whimpered out of fear — it was such a pitiful sight. As the curiosity in Thirty-Six began to grow, he inched his way forward — hoping not to be noticed and seen. However, the talking started to become more hushed, as if they knew someone was there. Cursing to himself, Thirty-Six dared to get closer still — throwing safety and caution to the wind. Or at least, that was until he hit a glass bottle with his foot. As all the attention was suddenly brought to him — like a spotlight — he had difficulty registering what was happening. Having been wide-eyed the moment that the others had turned to him, he had barely noticed that the men had a knife. Backing away, he heard one of them speak, “It’s just a brat. This shouldn’t be too hard. Get him.” As the other two men began to walk towards him, it took him a minute to realise how close they were. With a sudden rush of adrenaline, he pushed himself out of the alley and ran as fast as he could — hearing shouts from behind him as he continued to run. Glancing behind him for just a moment, he ran into something — or someone — and fell down. Looking up to see what it had been, the air in his throat was suddenly stuck as he saw who it was — the man with the knife, except the blade, was now covered in blood. His eyes widening as the male walked towards him, he crawled away, trying to create some distance between them. As his breathing quickened, he began to panic — his vision going black. of excerpt. He did not remember much after that. As such, time seems to speed up — the world passing him by — as days, months, and years began to pass by. For whatever reason, in his mind, he was convinced that his sister had left with him and that she was fine. However, one day, he found out the truth. Having been diagnosed with depression, he was in a constant state wanting to be alone — not giving a care in regards to anything anymore. At that time, his training mentor began to worry for him — in which Thirty-Six was put under his watchful eye 24/7. His mentor — Taji — had to make sure that he would eat, sleep, and took care of himself. However, he could not always be there for him. Having been sent of some missions, Taji would then return and be put into a panic due to the absence of the boy and the rising worry of “was he still alive?” As time passed, there was one point where depression no longer had a firm hold on him as it once had — and Thirty-Six began to feel happy again. That was until one day when he was seventeen. Taji had left for another mission, and so Thirty-Six decided to go out and explore a nearby park. He was dressed in standard civilian attire; however, he had forgotten to take off a little bandana that was typically tied around his thigh — which had had the Blue Wings symbol on it. The moment he had finally reached the park, he had no recollection of anything that had happened next. Everything was just blank. It had always confused him — the means in which he had gotten to PHASe. And while he could briefly remember his time with his family as a child and his time in KAIROS as a teenager and young adult, he could not remember the rest. He assumed that it was just amnesia, but that did not explain why he could not remember one specific year in his life. Because of this, he did not trust anyone — always staying quiet about himself. At the age of eighteen, he became a PHASe Trainee, and while he remembered training at KAIROS, he attempted to push this thought away — not wanting to question it. For a while, he was confused in regards of who to trust. Having been told the same story but from two sides of the same coin, he did not know what to think anymore. That was until he was finally reunited with his sister at the age of nineteen. However, things were complicated between the two. Thirty-Six did not know what to do or say and was sure that she hated him for leaving her all those years ago, but instead of getting yelled at for this, he was greeted with a hug — asking him if it really was him. Nodding, his mind began to wander off asking many questions in regards to how she had gotten here and what had happened. Regardless, she was there now — which in turn improved his depression. Then it was time for him to meet his team. He was unsure and shy of them at first; however, his team welcomed him with open arms and assurance. Eventually, he grew less shy and became more open with them — at a basic level. And while his depression did come around here and there, he did his best to push it down and act like everything was alright — faking his emotions to not only his team but to his sister as well. Finally, he became an official Operative; however, he still had doubts and wondered just how long he would be able to keep up this façade. 'Relationships' 'Twenty-Eight' Thirty-Six loves her and cares about her dearly. They were always close in the first half of their childhood before he left — and even after they were separated for nearly a decade, they are still close like they once were. Though he does not exactly speak of the whole situation in regards to having been in KAIROS at one point, they both have assumed that they have had a breakdown at some point in life and are constantly there for each other in whatever way is needed. Regardless, he would love to see her become more independent — especially since they are now both adults, PHASe Operatives, and on different teams. 'Twenty-Nine' Thirty-Six would consider himself to be quite close with Twenty-Nine — so much so that he would go as far as to say that they are best friends. Despite being on different teams, the two have bonded fairly well — most of the time while they are at the lounge. In fact, they seem to be two of the few who have a high alcohol tolerance — to which they can drink probably about ten drinks before getting too tipsy. He also loves the fact that she is a siren and likes to hang out with her — while she is intoxicated, drunk, or even sober, it does not matter to him. 'Thirty-Five' Thirty-Five is the only female on the Phantom Delta team so far — as such, she holds a special place in his heart. While he has not seen her much — besides the one time that he had checked on her since she had not left her room for several days — he continually wants to make sure that she is taking care of herself and trains — even if it is just a little bit. Small efforts are still efforts. 'Thirty-Seven' Thirty-Seven is his leader — and is someone that he cares about and loves a lot. Though he was not sure how to take the promotion to Sub-Leader, he trusts the older male and wants to do his best in regards to his duties, roles, and the part he must play within the Phantom Delta team. As such, he often tries to find ways to help him — if allowed — however, sometimes he simply cannot help, and so he will just drop the subject instead of pushing his limits. After one of his missions with two Phantom Zeta team members, he came to find out just how much Thirty-Seven cared about him — and how much he cared for the older male as well. Thirty-Six is honestly much happier when around, or with, his leader. 'Fifty-Two' Thirty-Six considers Fifty-Two to be another of his little sisters. He loves her and cares about her ever since they had their second mission together. While they met on Operation Nova — it was very brief, and at the time, he was more focused on getting the younger Operative out of the vicinity under the orders of Operative Fifty-Five. However, after their second mission together — months after Operation Nova — he had the opportunity to bond with her since the two were practically on bed rest due to all of their injuries. Currently, he now loves to take any and every chance he can to talk to or see her. With many things to bond over — with the fact that both are Sub-Leaders and ‘54 liners at that — they are both able to understand the other very quickly as well as help the other — whether it be with their responsibilities or just talking things out. 'Fifty-Five' Thirty-Six initially met Fifty-Five on a mission — Operation Nova — and was under his team for that particular mission. Even though the two never interaction very much on that mission, they ended up going on another mission together — along with Operative Fifty-Two. Even though the mission went terribly, he trusts his life with Fifty-Five — especially after he managed to get both himself, Thirty-Six, and Fifty-Two to safety. Thirty-Six would love to bond more with Fifty-Five — outside of missions, and maybe not as Fifty-Five, but personally — and become friends. 'Stats' 'Trivia' *He had short term amnesia for a year and still does not remember what happened during that one year. *He had depression and still struggles with it from time-to-time. *He is pansexual. *Had he have stayed in KAIROS, he would have been assigned to the Quicksilver class. Gallery ThirtySixGallery.jpg Category:Phantom Delta Category:Sub-Leaders